


Strike the Midnight Hour

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Injured Villanelle, soft!eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And there she stood, the woman with the welcoming dark curls, adoring chocolate eyes, and warm soft body.My attempt at a drama? Angst filled work?I’m stuck at school with nothing better to do than write :)-Villanelle’s injured and she shows up at Eve’s doorstep-
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

Swaying in the wind, Villanelle’s limp body clung to the stair rails. The door in front of her seemed to grow farther and farther away as Villanelle arched her back forwards in pain. She felt a couple ribs crack under the pressure of her body coiling inwards and she hissed. Her hands stung from the night air as the oozing wounds decorated her palms and knuckles. The spiky rust from the rails prodded into her already weak skin and Villanelle bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out. Her teeth pierced her lip, in a desperate attempt to distract herself from the other pains that overtook her body, and blood seeped through her pursed lips. It stained her teeth and made a pool over the new cut. The crimson liquid dripped to her chin and Villanelle drew a shaky hand to wipe it. 

Her wrist swiped across her chin, causing her whole body to stumble slightly forwards, and Villanelle brought her hand to her eyes. The dark blood painted her wrist and thumb and almost looked beautiful, the way it created a landscape behind the blood that already coated and caked her fingernails. 

Villanelle let out a soft cry as her other hand that was on the rail lost strength and she had to throw out the blood-covered one to stabilise herself. The hard contact to the rail made Villanelle whimper and she keeled over it. 

Her bruised stomach was relative to the deep cuts that were slashed across the sides. They would definitely form visible scars later that would stay with Villanelle forever as a memory of today.

That is, next to the stab wound that Eve gifted to her. Although, that memory certainly brought different feelings with it.

The bruises ranged from light tan to dark purple, reaching from her eye all the way down to her shin.

A broken nose added to the mix, a cross of blood on the bridge of it and splatters of dried blood spread under it, just above Villanelle’s top lip.

And supporting her frail body was a tangle of fractured and even broken bones. Her rickety knees bent forwards and shook under Villanelle’s weight. Her mess of ribs bent into her muscles and ripped new cuts that would be internal. Multiple bones that were scattered in her body clicked and cracked as she moved, the subtle movements creating a clockwork being. 

As Villanelle’s muscles stretched and her joints moved outwards, the skin around it tore, making a fume of pain light up. 

White hot flames travelled down her face from her brain, the insane migraine creating a sea for Villanelle to fall into if she tried to ignore the other pains.

Suddenly, the door opened, reappearing in Villanelle’s hazy vision. 

And there she stood, the woman with the welcoming dark curls, adoring chocolate eyes, and warm soft body.

Villanelle took one feeble step towards her, her damaged hands flying out to touch the woman’s smooth arms, and then all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys gonna have to wait a day for the next chapter cause I’m going to sleep now :)

Villanelle’s feeble steps toward Eve made Eve shoot out her hands to steady her. She clutched Villanelle’s elbows, not even taking in her full state, before feeling the body collapse into her arms. Gasping sharply, Eve stumbled backwards, the weight of Villanelle sagging in her grasp. 

“Villanelle!” Eve begged, the body in her arms felt like a corpse and a rush of ice swept over Eve’s head. 

“No..” she whimpered, tears already pouring down her cheeks. 

Eve hastily wiped her wet face with one arm before letting it fall back down to grip Villanelle’s body, she pulled her upwards and brought her inside, trying her best not to have the fragile body hit anything on the way in. 

With Villanelle sprawled across the sofa, Eve watched her, her face stained with tears and her mind racing. 

“What happened to you?” She whispered, her voice dry with mental agony. 

Her nervous hands reached for her phone on the table and she contemplated calling Carolyn, or Konstantin, or even Kenny, but she put it back down and sighed heavily. Eve’s breath was shaky and she went towards Villanelle, slowly sitting on the edge of the sofa where Villanelle’s legs provided space.

She reached out a hand and softly graced it over Villanelle’s bruise covered hips. Eve delicately lifted the blood soaked hem of her shirt and almost had to cover her mouth from gasping too loud, Villanelle’s stomach was purple, decorated with gooey cuts, there was barely any patch of her pale skin that wasn’t damaged. Eve felt another tear trickle down her cheek and she saw it drop onto Villanelle’s ankle. As she went to carefully wipe it off, Eve saw the blood fill the liquid of the tear, making an intricate pattern of red inside the droplet. She sniffed and let out a whine, her eyes refilling with streams of tears. 

Eve sobbed into her shirt, trying to stay quiet in case Villanelle woke up in fright at the sound of someone crying. Her cold hands shook slightly as they gripped the edge of the sofa, before a sudden warmth overtook them. Eve inhaled sharply and shot her head up to Villanelle’s. The blonde hadn’t awoken or sat up, but one of her crooked hands had gently wrapped itself around Eve’s. Her burst lips shuddered open, twitching in an attempt to say something. 

“No, no.. don’t worry.” Eve mumbled, taking a hand and going to cup Villanelle’s cheek, but she stopped and hovered it instead, for fear of hurting Villanelle’s bruised face. 

Villanelle tried to lift a hand to cling on to Eve’s forearm, but she couldn’t move and she let out a weep. 

“Tell me everything after.” Eve reassured Villanelle, her hand ever so slightly going to rest beside Villanelle’s head.

As Eve withdrew her arm, she moved it to rest on Villanelle’s shin, inspecting a deep wound that was aligned next to a curve which showed Villanelle probably broke a bone there. The wound was still oozing blood and it dribbled down Villanelle’s leg, like all the other wounds that had blood dripping out the sides, Eve observed how the pink flesh contorted and made more blood squeeze out.

“How do I get it to stop?” Eve asked to herself, her voice tinged with sadness as she spoke the last word. 

Eve just hoped she hadn’t witnessed Villanelle’s last breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’m trying to draw this out as long as I can XD  
> Don’t worry though, the next chapter will be more eventful  
> And I understand barely any of this pain is possible in real life, as Villanelle would be dead

Slurring, Villanelle’s eyes fluttered. Her bronze eyes were misty and looked like dark holes on her pale face. Her eyelids were heavy and it took Villanelle moments before she could fully open them. Her vision was blurry and grew darker around the edges, her pupils dilated randomly as she took a few blinks. Villanelle’s lips were crusty with dry blood and the burst part of her lip was swollen. 

She shuddered her mouth open and felt as the tight skin inside stretched and retracted. The blood made her teeth rigid and it coated them like a brace mould. Villanelle’s timid tongue reached her teeth and took a shaky lick, the blood gave a tang as it soaked into her tastebuds. 

Attempting to touch her face, Villanelle lifted up an arm, and then stopped in confusion because it didn’t hurt. She moved her arm closer to her eyes to inspect it and saw messes of bandages, wrapped delicately around the deep cuts that would get infected. The smaller cuts had been covered in a gel medicine, probably something that would help the raw flesh. Her fingernails had been cleaned and there was barely any trace of blood left on her arm. 

Her hair was damp and matted, it felt like it had been washed but Villanelle couldn’t be sure. 

As she started to feel herself fall back into unconsciousness, Villanelle managed to make a glance to her left, her cheek falling to the soft pillow under her. 

Her eyes captured a body slumped over the kitchen table, swaddled in a thick blanket, sleeping peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I promise, the next chapter will be the last, no more drawing it out to a long extent...
> 
> Well, we’ll see

The smell of sweet pancakes wafted through the air, sinking into Villanelle’s nose. She arose with a murmur and her eyes opened more easily. Blinking a few times for good measure, Villanelle slowly started to sit up. Her bruised elbows were stabilised against the soft cushions under her and her stomach had been wrapped in bandages to keep the wounds compact. Villanelle’s eyes widened at how painless the whole process was. 

She propped herself up against the arm of the sofa and breathed the savoury aroma in.

Suddenly, all the previous events came crashing back to memory. Villanelle recalled how much agony she was in, the hazy and blurred vision, and then Eve. Eve, standing in the doorway, the light from inside shining into her body, creating a silhouette. And then, nothing. The tangle of limbs as Villanelle’s body slammed into Eve’s arms. 

Villanelle whipped her head around, Eve was nowhere in sight but the smell of pancakes still rose from the kitchen. A confused daze overtook her and she frantically gripped the sofa to stand up. 

“Eve?” She tried to yell out, but her voice was raspy and dry.

Villanelle coughed to clear her throat and then stumbled a few steps as she lost balance. 

“Eve.” She whined, tears threatening to fall.

She used her remaining strength to scamper closer to the kitchen before collapsing against the frame, sighing heavily and feeling a strange sensation in her mouth. Liquid gushed up her throat and dripped over her teeth. Using her thumb to brush across her bottom lip, Villanelle pulled back and observed the fresh blood. She groaned and threw her head back, lucky enough to not hit the kitchen door frame. 

She coughed upwards and felt a few blood drops spray over the roof of her mouth.

Villanelle slowly felt her body slump against the wood and her legs started to buckle under her.

Her eyelids fluttered shut and a muffled sound echoed into her ears. Getting more lightheaded, Villanelle tried to move her head towards the sound. She heard more words being shouted but it was too muffled to comprehend. 

A rush of warmth and a curved figure shot into Villanelle’s fading vision, the body grasping Villanelle’s and holding her back up against the kitchen door frame. 

“Villanelle, baby?” 

“No, sweetie please, you’re okay, you’re okay.”

“You’ll be okay...”

And then a piercing white noise with the aroma of pancakes being the only thing bringing Villanelle to consciousness. 


	5. Chapter 5

A rush of cold swept over Villanelle again and she started to slur awake. 

Her arms were rested in front of her, crossed, and her head had previously been nestled in them. She was sitting at the kitchen table, her back uncomfortably arched over it. Villanelle fully lifted herself from her arms and tidied her tangled hair, straightening her back in the process which earned her a few bone cracks. She winced hastily before realising they weren’t cracking because they were breaking, an unfortunate memory coming back to mind.

Her vision and wounds had improved, she could now see clearly and the scars weren’t as painful once they were healing. Glancing around her, she started to recall the voice that affirmed her, the voice that wanted to help her and bring her back from unconsciousness. 

Well, of course, that voice could only be Eve’s.

Villanelle started to arise and quietly pushed her chair back in to the table. Padding softly to the kitchen, she observed as the other woman stood hunched over, tidying the plates that made Villanelle’s mind swim with sorrow as she realised Eve ate without her. 

“Eve.” 

That was probably the hundredth time Villanelle had spoken that name. 

Eve turned and swung her hands to the edges of the kitchen counter, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

“No, Villanelle, baby, you should rest.”

Her hands loosened on the counter and started to reach out to Villanelle, begging her to go back. 

Villanelle stood there in agony, sadness and awe. 

She still had multiple aching wounds but the pain eased once she was finally able to see Eve’s warm face. The soft skin, chocolate eyes and lush lips. 

But her heart also sank and she felt sick to the stomach to know how much Eve cared for her. As much as Villanelle always wanted that, she knew she couldn’t have it if she was working for the Twelve. 

But still, she was in awe at the lengths Eve took to keep her safe and healthy. The immediate shelter, the valuable time took to clean Villanelle’s wrecked body of blood, both dry and new, and to stitch, wrap and sterilise the inches of cuts and bruises, fractured and broken bones.

So Villanelle stood in the middle of the kitchen, gazing at Eve. 

Eve gazed back, so full of love it made her eyes well more with tears and she had to clench her fists to stop herself from lurching at Villanelle. 

She just wanted to bring Villanelle in in a tight hug, to wrap her arms around Villanelle’s neck and bury her face so far deep into the blonde’s neck, her nose would be full of her scent.

So Eve gazed back at Villanelle, taking in the assassin’s damaged body.

They took in each other’s state for a few moments before Villanelle started to break. 

Her hands shook and her body started to slowly bend forward, her hands going up to clench her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to stream down, wetting her dry skin that ached from the bruises. Her hair fell down, covering her face that she tried to hide, loose strands coming undone from the places where it was matted down against her skin. Whimpers and whines, but most importantly sobs, started to pour out of Villanelle’s mouth, her lips shuddering as more strangled noises escaped them. Her voice was still dry and raspy but Eve could always see the emotion stinging through.

“Villanelle! Are you hurt? Show me where!” Eve rushed forward, forgetting all her restraints to move to Villanelle and instead going to clasp the trembling mess. 

She pulled Villanelle in softly, trying not to touch anywhere that resulted in a wince from the blonde.

Villanelle was guiltily grateful for her mending ribs that were able to shield her heart, her heart that was breaking and yet longing for Eve’s lovely presence. The presence Villanelle would always want in her life, an echo for Villanelle to always look forward to. 

There was only one thing left to be said, obscure and ambiguous as it was in this situation, it was the only thing remaining on Villanelle’s mind. 

She tried to grip Eve close enough so that she was able to place her head on Eve’s shoulder, the height difference providing Villanelle to create a protective wall over Eve.

Once her sniffles and cry’s had ceased, Villanelle moved her mouth to Eve’s ear, her lips parted just enough for Eve to hear her staggering breath.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
